Sirius Black and His Key
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: COMPLETE! James and Lily Potter were not the only one's to have a child. Sirius Black had a daughter and she is more powerful than anyone could fathom. Yet, she was taken and sent to protect. Now's she's back, and confused okay, suck a summaries but R
1. Chapter 1

Buffy silently held the hand of her unconscious sister; tears glistening her eyes. It had been a week since Glory had been defeated; one week since her sister jumped through the portal. As far as she could tell, Dawn wasn't dead; just hurt beyond what simple healing could do. Everyone had tried. Doctors tried their medicine, Willow tried her magic and Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike all came and talked to her; trying to call her back.

"Miss Summers?" a voice asked behind her, startling her from her reverie.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at the voice. Before her stood a very wise looking man, long white beard, crescent moon-shaped glasses and a rather pointy looking hat; she couldn't help but smile alittle at the cliché.

"I'm here to talk of Miss Dawn," he smiled kindly, nodding towards the teenager in the hospital bed.

"What do you want with my sister?"

"You are aware that she is not really your sister, are you not?"

"Yes, she may not be my sister in blood, but she is it in everything else," Buffy stated, turning fully to face the old man. She knew that she should really be mad at this man, she had a feeling that he was here to take her away; yet, his eyes told her to not fear, that he was here to help.

"Her mortal body has been damaged beyond what mortal medicines can repair, yet, she is still here. Her 'Key' side is still in effect Miss Summers and that is the only reason that she is here. You see, she was born like a normal human and the powers of the 'Key' were given to her," he smiled gently, aware that the topic was very touchy for this woman.

"Are you trying to tell me that, someone did this to her? Someone gave her this gift of…of death!"

"The 'Key' was actually sent here to protect you, Miss Summers. You have no idea how powerful Miss Dawn really is; she's completely unstoppable given the right circumstances. She was never meant to be used this way, this certain aspect of her powers; it needs to be controlled, it needs to be watched," he stated, sitting down in the chairs provided in the room.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that with my help, Dawn could reach her full potential; she could fulfil her destiny," he said, her eyes turning to the girl in the bed. He couldn't help smiling at the girl, he could see that she was trying to come back; trying to be restored, yet, something was stopping her. He frowned at the thought.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry," the old man smiled, extending a hand towards the blonde woman.

"I never actually thought I'd ever meet her," he whispered, a hand tenderly stroking the hair that was strewn across the bed from the young girl.

"She has that affect to leave people in awe," Buffy smiled, tears shimmering as they glided down her cheeks. Somehow, this old man held a connection to her sister; she could sense it.

"Buffy! There's a – Bloody hell, I'd never thought I'd see you again," a voice shouted, interrupting the tender moment between the two.

"William, it has been awhile," the old man smiled, winking towards the vampire.

"What brings you to Sunnyhell Albus?"

"Miss Dawn," he answered, nodding towards the girl.

"What do you want with her?" he asked; his body stiffening slight; he trusted Albus with everything he had, but, nobody took Dawn away without telling him.

"To take her where she belongs, where she came from," he stated grimly, looking towards each blonde.

"Where is that exactly?" Buffy asked, looking sternly at the old man.

"England, 12 Grimmauld Place to be exact," Dumbledore stated, smiling towards the blondes.

"Blacks place?" Spike asked curiously, glancing sideways towards the Professor.

"Yes, Sirius Blacks' home," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes straying always to the girl in bed. "But first, she must awake," her stated, his hands placed upon her forehead. A glow slowly surrounded both of them; suddenly, Dumbledore was pulled into her dreamworld…

_Blue eyes glistened as she watched a young girl run into the arms of a ruff looking guy. His dark hair and steel blue eyes shone with happiness, his arms wrapping tightly around the little girl. Behind them was a young women; curly shoulder-length brown hair, and her eyes a brilliant blue – she was smiling happily to her self._

"_Sirius," she called, walking towards the playful pair._

"_Yea Aurora?"_

"_She missed you," she smiled, nodding towards the girl who looked adoringly up at the man._

"_I'm sorry I've been away for so long Dawnie, I've been busy," he stated, looking towards the girl._

"_It's okay Daddy," she smiled, opening her arms and flexing her fingers; she waited for him to pick her up._

"_Lovely isn't it?" a voice stated, startling the elder of the images to turn around._

"_Yea I know, I don't know what it means though," she said, her brow furrowing in confusion._

"_Never thought you would be the one to not see the obvious signs," he muttered, glancing over at the happy family. He knew that it was from the past, from her memories; he couldn't help the sad smile that flittered across his face. She was taken away from that, and then he was taken away; imprisoned for something he didn't do._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_To figure that out, you have to come back; they're waiting," he answered, his attention turning back towards the confused girl._

"_I don't wanna," she pouted, looking sadly up at the old man. Feeling a tugging at her hand, she looked towards the little girl. _

"_Are you going back now?"_

"_I don't know," she said, crouching down and coming face to face at what looked like her younger mirror image._

"_You have too, Daddy needs you," she cried, tears falling around her face._

"_I don't know if I can sweetie," she whispered, stroking the young girls' cheek lightly._

"_Can you try?"_

"_I'll try," she smiled, waving as the girl ran back to her memory; back to a place where she thought that she would never have again. Turning towards the old man, "Let's go."_

Buffy and Spike watched as Dumbledore seemed to have zoned-out, leaving them with baited breath. Her hand slipping into Dawns, she squeezed encouragingly; wishing well to her sister. Gasping, she watched as her sisters eyes burst open; flashing green before returning to their normal brilliant blue.

"Buffy," she whispered, embracing her sister just as tightly as she was her.

"Dawnie, I thought I lost you," she cried, letting the tears fall heavily.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Buff," she joked, trying to lighten to mood alittle. Her eyes drifted towards the vampire that silently looked on. "Spike?"

"Hey nibblet," he smiled, pulling the girl into a protective embrace. He promised Buffy that he would protect her until the end of the world, and he will.

"Thankyou," Buffy smiled towards Dumbledore, finally noticing that he was out of his trance.

"No problem Miss Summers, it was my pleasure," he smiled, winking towards the embracing 'sisters.'

"Who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore Dawn, pleasure to meet you," he stated, his smile suddenly growing brighter at just glancing at the girl.

"Thankyou," she nodded, blushing slightly under the attention.

"Now, what about this Grimmauld Place?" Buffy asked; smiling as Spike still had his arms around Dawn.

"Ah yes, straight to the point as always Miss Summers. You see, Dawn here, she was taken from my world and she needs to get back to it, we need her. A dark wizard is rising and I believe that Dawn is the 'Key' to help stopping it. You see, there is only one person that can really kill Voldemort, yet, he needs help and I believe Dawn is just what he needs," Dumbledore nodded, looking towards the vampire as he seemed to tighten his arms around the girl protectively. "Of course, you are both more than welcome to come along."

"I can't leave the Hellmouth unprotected," Buffy stated, looking sadly towards her sister. She didn't want her to leave, not just after getting her back; yet, she felt she needed to, she needed this freedom.

"I'll go, got nothing keeping me here," Spike shrugged, smiling down at the girl in his arms. He looked towards the Slayer and nodded; he would protect her, even if it killed him.

"Call me if you need me," Buffy said, looking at both the vampire and the 'Key.'

"Love you Buffy," Dawn smiled, hugging her sister tightly; never wanting to let go.

"Love you Dawnie," Buffy replied, squeezing the girl just as tightly. "I'll miss you," she said, kissing the girl lightly on the forehead.

"Miss you more," she smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Buffy watched as Dumbledore placed a hand on each of their shoulders and, with a resounding POP; they were gone. "Goodluck."

* * *

Stumbling slightly, all three of them landed in a rather large looking room. Cobwebs were scattered all over the place, as if it hadn't of been clean for a long, long time.

"Clean much?" Dawn muttered, dusting off her self as she looked around the room.

"Ah, I see you've got her Albus," a voice interrupted their grumbling, startling two of the three newcomers.

"Of course Moody, was there really any doubt?"

"No," he grumbled, limping towards the occupants. "Alaster Moody, a pleasure I'm sure."

"Spike, and this is Dawn Summers," the blonde stated, placing a protective arm around the girls' shoulders.

"Hi," she waved shyly, noticing that one of his eyes weren't exactly concentrating on her.

"If you'd follow me, the others are waiting," he stated, already on his way out the door.

"Others?"

"Yes Dawn, you have now entered The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters," Dumbledore supplied, noting the girls confusion.

"Well, I suppose; but, where are we?" she asked, looking up at all the paintings; at the end of the hall, she seemed to recognize one in particular. She was situated near the entrance to the fabulous house, and seemed to be guarding something. Tracing the outline of the woman's features, she smiled slightly at the old woman. Startled as the woman's eyes open, she stepped back in shock.

"FILTHY…Oh, it's you dearie, welcome home," the old woman smiled, her eyes shining with love.

"Oh, um, thankyou, I think," Dawn muttered, her brows furrowing in confusion; how did this…painting know her?

"Oh, I haven't seen you for a long time," she said, her smile growing brighter and brighter.

"I'm not sure whether I like her yelling or like this," Moody interrupted, looking towards the girl in wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS LITTERING THIS HOUSE!"

"Alright, what the bloody hell is going on here!" Spike shouted, stomping towards Dawn and Moody.

"I…I dunno, it talks," Dawn stated dumbly, pointing towards the painting.

"And it was talking nicely towards Dawn here," Moody pointed out, looking towards Dumbledore; he had a sparkle in his eye, which cannot be good.

"Yes, for Mrs Black remembers her," Dumbledore smiled, waving towards the irritated painting. "Lead on."

"Right," Moody nodded, turning in the opposite direction from the screaming portrait; the others followed close behind.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since she and Spike had, basically, moved into the Black Manor. She knew that nobody called it that, yet, she did; it felt familiar to her. She had wandered these halls a thousand times, finding rooms that held such history about them, such magic. Not once had she discovered a photo of anybody, just the portrait of Mrs Black.

"Oh, sorry," a voice muttered, feeling like he was intruding on her space.

"No, it's fine," she smiled, turning around to face the stranger; she gasped in shock. His dark black hair, and bright blue eyes; he was her exact image, except he was a man of course.

"Sirius Black," he stated, glancing curiously at the girl.

"Dawn Summers," she whispered, standing up to face the man fully.

"Dawnie?" he asked quietly, finally taking a full look at her. The black/dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes – she looked exactly like the little girl that was taken from them.

"D..Daddy?" she asked, tears shimmering in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this; she knew people in the order recognised her, knew her from somewhere. But, no one told her if it was true; she had only dreamed it.

"It really is you," he rushed, embracing her tightly; his baby girl was back.

"Yea, it's me," she whispered, patting the man awkwardly on the back. She wasn't used to hugs in this world; especially from this man.

"I thought I lost you," he cried, tears falling from his eyes. His daughter was back.

"Well, here I am," she smiled through her tears; finally, she had a link to why this world was so familiar. It was hers; it was where she belonged.

"We have a lot to catch up on," he stated, linking his hand with hers.

"Yes we do father," she said, smiling lovingly up at him. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but, she had him; she had her dad.

* * *

Together, they walked into the Black house; he liked to call it the Black Manor. He didn't know why, but it was familiar to him. He had come to stay for the last two weeks of the school holidays; hoping to spend some time with Sirius. Nodding towards each Order member that strolled by, he collapsed onto his bed; the flight with Moody had been harder than he thought, he hadn't flown on his broom for awhile. Falling into his dreams, his body relaxed and rejuvenated.

Wandering the familiar halls, she loved to slide her hand along the wood; feeling the rough edges underneath her fingertips reminded her it was real. Sirius Black was her father, you didn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure that out; yet, she had trouble accepting. All her life, it had been Dawn Summers baby sister to Buffy Summers, but here, here she was Dawn Black pure blood wizard and supposedly, very powerful. She had no idea where the 'Key' part of her existed in all of this; she could feel it clawing its way up, wanting to bring itself to the surface and just, release some energy.

Over the week, she had learnt a lot of Sirius's life; how he went to prison and how James Potter and Lily Potter died – how much of a strain that put on his life. He was a marauder, he told her, and they were supposed to last forever. There was only him and a Remus Lupin left, who Sirius couldn't wait to introduce her too. She had a whole life here, and Spike was fitting in perfectly; if not for a few fights with Sirius, he was supposed to be in this world aswell. She hadn't called Sirius Dad after that day they had met and she knew it hurt him, but she wasn't willing to give that title to him yet. To call him Dad would put a block between herself and Buffy, and she wasn't ready to give up Buffy yet; if ever.

"Shit, sorry," she muttered, rubbing her sore bum. She had bumped into a wall or something.

"It's okay," a voice answered, trying to keep the laugh from his voice. He hadn't been told that there was someone new in the Order; but, just looking at her, he discovered that he would have preferred meeting her like this; rather than formally. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she stated, taking the offered hand. Glancing up, she realised what she thought was a wall, was actually a chest; a very hard and muscular chest. Raking her eyes over the body, she realised that he was only wearing a pair of black-silk boxers – that was all.

"Harry Potter," he smiled, noticing the girls' glances; he couldn't help himself.

"Dawn Summers," she replied, blushing slightly at his smirk of knowledge; he'd known what she was doing.

"You don't look old enough to be in the Order," he stated bluntly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'm not, I'm only 16; I don't even know what the Order is for," she answered, raising an eyebrow at his posture. She couldn't help but see alittle bit of wickedness in him; alittle bit of Spike in him.

"So, what are you going here then?"

"I could ask the same to you Mr. Potter," she retorted, smirking in delight as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"I'm visiting my godfather and staying here for the completion of the school holidays," he said, taking a liking towards the American girl.

"School holidays? What school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts," he stated proudly, glancing curiously down at the girl. She didn't know what the order was and, by the looks of it, what Hogwarts was.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he answered, his eyebrow raising slightly; maybe she was a muggle?

"Oh, you're a wizard," she stated, her mind suddenly clicking at his name. "You're that boy who defeated Voldemort or something, didn't you?"  
"Ah, yeah, that was me," he blushed, scratching the back of his head lightly.

"You don't like the worshiping that comes with being a hero, do you?" she asked curiously, noticing the reddened cheeks.

"Not much, no," he said, smiling slightly at the girl. She was really beautiful.

"Well, catch ya later Harry," she smirked, waving as she wandered down the other way from him down the hall.

"And I'm no hero!" he shouted, smiling to himself; she was a mystery, he'd have to ask Sirius.


	2. Dawn's off to Hogwarts

"I actually came here to offer Dawn a job," he stated, smiling at the shy girl.

"A job?"

"Yes, with your experience from the Hellmouth; you are certainly qualified to teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Me? Teach?"

"Of course you won't be teaching by yourself, William will be there to guide you," he reasoned, seeing the girls apprehensive gaze land on Sirius. Although she did not recognize it yet, she depended on him more than she knew.

"What do you think Sirius?" she asked, her gaze landing on him; she had seen him flinch at the name, but she shrugged it off – she couldn't help it if she wasn't ready.

"If it's what you want to do Dawn, I see no reason for you not; although, you may want to ask Spike," he smirked, eyes landing on the fussing vampire. He was such a fierce protector of his daughter; he couldn't help but like the vampire.

"Couldn't go without you 'bit," he stated, smiling widely at the girl. She was learning to accept this world of magic, although it was still all foreign to her.

"I'll go; but, I don't want a wand. Willow taught me some wandless magic, that will do me," she said, looking into the gaze of Dumbledore. For such an old man, he held so much power; she couldn't keep his gaze for too long.

"Splendid!" he clapped, his eyes glistening in joy. "You can arrive with the other students on the train, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you; William also knows the way."

"Okay, I'll see you then," she smiled, nodding towards the Professor. He was an odd man, he got excited over the little things; as if life was that simple. She cringed as he dissaperated; already hating the CRACK it made.

"Well 'bit, looks as if we're going to Hogwarts," Spike said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. She was supposed to this all-powerful being, but she was truly scared; she didn't know what this world had in stall for her – didn't know that it would either end her or make her.

"Yeah, looks it," she stated dreamily, her gaze wandering towards the now open door; Harry Potter stood there, looking curiously at her.

* * *

Harry wandered around the halls of Black Manor; after discovering the meeting being held in the dining room, he couldn't help but over hear. _'So, she's coming to Hogwarts…'_ he thought, a smile spreading over his face. She was interesting, and some how magical. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind of her lying spread out on the floor, her hair spread angelically along the ground. She looked completely helpless, yet her eyes, they ignited like fire. He could feel the power just rolling over him from her in waves; pure, unadulterated, power. He just about stumbled from the onslaught of power; he'd never felt that much before.

"Harry?"

"Ah, yeah?"

"You okay? You seemed abit distant," Sirius whispered, not wanting to disrupt the silence that the boy seemed to be so used to.

"Just thinking," he smiled, already loving the way he could open up to his mischievous godfather. "Whose Dawn Summers?"

"She's…she's my daughter," he sighed, running a hand through his greying hair.

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!"

"My daughter Harry, James wasn't the only marauder to find love," he stated rather indignantly, glaring slightly at the boy.

"How come you never told me?"

"It was a secret not even James knew. She was taken from me at such a young age; I couldn't tell anyone," he said, tears running from his eyes.

"So, now's your chance to catch up?"

"Yeah, hopefully; it's bloody frustrating with the vampire with her all the bloody time," he stated fiercely, growling deep in his throat.

"Sirius, she's your daughter; let her come to you. It must be hard coming into a new world and discovering your father; give her time," Harry reasoned, glancing sideways at his godfather.

"When did you become so bloody smart?"

"Only smarter than you," he smirked, strutting off in another direction. Sirius couldn't help but think of James whenever he looked at him; he was growing up to be a true marauder.

* * *

"So, you're his daughter," he stated, walking out towards the garden where she sat.

"So you figured it out," she said, stroking a flowers petal softly.

"Really wasn't that hard," he shrugged, leaning against a tree; his hands tucked neatly in his jean pockets.

"He told you," she smirked knowingly, glancing slyly at the boy.

"Okay maybe he told me, but, I had to know what you were doing here," he laughed, blushing slightly at being caught by the girl.

"You're a laugh riot Potter," she sighed, laughing inspite of herself.

"I know," he stated cockily, winking towards the girl. "It's all part of my charm."

"As long as you believe that," she stated condescendingly, patting the boys shin lightly.

"Well I do," he huffed, pouting slightly. "So, you're going to teach at Hogwarts?" he asked, sensing that Sirius Black was a sensitive subject for her.

"Looks like it," she huffed, standing up infront of the boy. "God, I don't even know what the class is about."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts? It's exactly as it sounds; you help the students to defend themselves against dark creatures. Although, you may not get much respect for being so young and all," he shrugged, not quite understanding how this girl, as young as him, could be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts for a magic school.

"Well, they know nothing about me," she muttered darkly, her eyes flashing a dark green.

"What?"

"I guess I'll just have to prove myself to them," she grinned, winking at the boy.

"And me; still don't see why you're teaching," he stated, looking curiously at the girl.

"I'm teaching you! Oh well then, guess you'll just have to wait and see Potter; wait and see," she smirked, strutting off towards the house. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she walked away; never noticed the smile that spread across his face.

"Can't wait," he whispered, taking a liking to this girl even more.

* * *

It was time to go; that's what Spike said. She was leaving Black Manor and setting off towards Hogwarts, Harry was coming too. She'd been avoiding everyone lately; concentrating on honing her powers. She had been feeling them rise lately, and she didn't want to explode infront of all the students. In Sunnydale she had been meditating, trying to access her powers; here, she had no doubt that she could. She had to be careful, no-one knew what she was capable of, not even her.

"You ready 'nibblet?" Spike asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be," she whispered, glancing towards the vampire. She had said all her goodbye's to the Order members; she couldn't help but feel the love in the air.

"Dawn! Wait, Dawn!" a voice yelled as they were about to walk out; turning, she saw her father running towards her. "I just wanted to give you this," he smiled, handing the girl a carefully wrapped gift. He watched as she unwrapped it carefully, trying not to rip any of the paper. He smiled as he watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh Sir…Dad, I can't accept this," she gasped, tears glistening her eyes. It was beautiful. A plain silver cross, diamonds scatter along the outside; as if bordering the precious thing.

"Yes you can, it's made for you," he whispered, taking it out and placing it over her neck.

"Thankyou," she cried, drawing the man into a tight hug.

"You are most definitely welcome," he smiled into the girl's hair, stroking the strands lightly. He let her go gently and nodded towards Spike; they had an understanding, he would protect her with his life.

"Come on 'nibblet, we're meetin' Harry at the station," Spike stated, smiling at the father-daughter moment.

"Okay," she nodded, smiling towards the vampire. They were off on an adventure, just her and the 'big bad' of Sunnydale; just like old times. "I'll see ya later Dad," she smiled, waving as the old man's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Bye Dawnie," he waved, a smile escaping his lips.

* * *

I know it's really short, and kinda off topic, but it will get betta. This will be a Harry/Dawn pairing, as you could most likely see from these two chapters...


	3. Nightmares

"Harry!" a voice shouted, causing the dark-haired boy to turn around. There, he saw his two best-friends walking towards him; a smile on both of their faces.

"Hey guys," he smiled, walking towards the two.

"Hiya Harry, how was your holidays?" Hermione asked, smiling widely at her best-friend.

"It was good, met some people; stayed with Snuffles," he grinned, his mind going towards Dawn Summers. "What about you two?"

"Excellent man, Hermione came to stay for the last week and Ginny was buzzing about it," Ron smirked, nudging the girl lightly. She had become quite good friends with his sister over the summer break.

"That's great," he nodded, slightly jealous that his friends had that time together. He was walking towards the train with them; when he sensed a presence enter the station. He had an idea who it was, yet, he wasn't sure; he only started feeling her in the last couple weeks. He wasn't sure why it was happening, but, he liked having that feeling; as if she was apart of him.

"Wonder who the new Defence teacher is," he heard Hermione asked; but, his mind had blocked out the rest of the world when he had spotted her. She was dressed in muggle clothes; he just about groaned at what he saw. Her slim body was adorned with skin-tight leather pants, white peasant top and just a jean jacket; but, to him, she was the impediment of sexy. Noticing her lost expression, a smirk appeared on his face; slinking towards the girl, he never noticed the pairs of eyes on him.

* * *

"I can't see him Spike," she whined, her eyes scanning the many students that rushed around the platform.

"Lover-boy will be here Dawnie, don't worry," he smirked, watching as she blushed lightly. He knew she had a thing for him since day one; she just wasn't willing to admit it yet.

"Shut up," she pouted, punching him lightly in the stomach. She noticed a couple of stares from every student that passed them; her blush only heightened slightly.

"You know your causing a lot of talk in your outfit," a voice whispered silkily in her ear; shivers coursing down her spine.

"Am I?"

"You know you are pet," it answered, an arm sliding around her waist; pinching her hip slightly.

"Well Mr. Potter, never knew you to be so forward," she smirked, turning around to face the boy who held her from behind. "Kinda like this new you."

"Yeah, well, you hadn't spoken to me for ages; thought I won't let you get away this time," he smirked, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright you lot, break it up; you're making a scene," Spike interrupted, smiling at the two that were so clearly in love with each other; that they were blind to it.

"Oops," Dawn blushed, stepping out the embrace; far enough to not be touching; but close enough to feel his presence behind her.

"Hey Spike," Harry nodded towards the vampire, smirking slightly; he could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry," he nodded in return, his eyes drifting throughout the platform. "Guess we should board mate? Haven't been here in awhile," Spike shrugged, walking towards the train; leaving the two friends together.

"Sorry I've been of the avoidy lately, needed to sort out some things," Dawn frowned, looking up at the boy slightly.

"You know you can always talk to me Dawn," Harry whispered, smiling as the girl nodded. "Good, now, let's get on this train before people start suspecting we're together," he joked, his hand resting on her lower back and guiding her towards the beautiful red train.

"Yeah," she mumbled, her heart sinking just alittle. Over the month that he had stayed with her and Sirius; she had gotten closer to the boy – falling ever so slightly day by day.

* * *

"Who is she Harry?" Dennis Creevey asked excitedly; tugging on the boys sleeve slightly.

"She's a teacher Dennis, and she's my friend," he sighed tiredly; a hand running through his hair.

"Awfully close for a friend I'd say," he smirked, watching as the blush started creeping up his cheeks.

"Shut up Creevey," he mumbled, eyes downcasted slightly – it wasn't as if he and Dawn were dating or anything, but, he did like her. He first starting noticing it when he found out about her being Sirius's daughter; she was special, and, he seemed to be the only one to notice.

* * *

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. As you can see, we have two new teachers here with us. Meet Professor William Shields-"

"Spike!"

"Professor Spike and Professor Dawn Sum-"

"Black!"

"Professor Dawn Black. They will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, and hopefully, next year aswell. Please treat them with the best of respect and honour. Now, without further adew, koosh!" he smiled, watching as the students eyes alit with delight as the food appeared in front of them all.

"Heard some rumours going around about a bit of a display on the platform Harry," Hermione smirked at the boy, watching as most of his attention seemed to be on the teacher's table.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's talking about you and a certain female teacher," Ginny stated, glancing indiscreetly towards the brunette talking adamantly towards the peroxide blonde.

"She's just a friend," he stated; silently berating himself for showing that type of affection on the platform.

"I don't know Harry, you seemed awfully close," Neville stated, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"How do you know them anyway mate?" Ron asked, noticing his friend getting more and more agitated.

"They were staying with Sirius, and Dawn, she's his daughter," Harry said, nodding thankfully towards his best-friend.

"Black has a daughter!" Fred shouted, spitting the food out of his mouth; smiling sheepishly as the attention of the hall zoned in on him.

"Spilling my secrets already Harry?" a voice asked, turning half the Gryffindor table towards it; the attention differing between the food and her.

"W..well, I..I didn't mean to Dawn; thought it was obvious," he stuttered slightly, noticing that there seemed to be an outlining of green around her.

"They would have figured It out sooner of later luv," Spike interrupted, walking towards where the girl. She didn't notice the power rippling off of her.

"But, it was supposed to be a surprise," she pouted slightly, causing most of the guys to look at her. At first, she seemed to be angry as hell, but, now, she was like a child.

"Don't worry luv, you'll have lots of little surprises for the kiddies," Spike said giddily, smiling evilly at the girl.

"See you in class Harry," Dawn smirked, waving to the boy as she raced Spike out of the hall; squealing slightly as he passed her.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" everyone could here, as well as a few "BLOODY HELL!"

"Their going to be our teachers!" Hermione gasped, confused by their display.

"Yep, looks like fun year," Fred and George both smiled, already taking aliking to their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.

* * *

"Welcome to your first class of Defence," Dawn smiled, winking towards Harry in the front, before looking back at Spike.

"We'll be teaching-"

"Why are you teaching this class?" a voice snarled in the background, interrupting Spike.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you teaching this class? I mean, you can only be our age," he stated, glaring slightly at the girl.

"I am your age, difference is that I'm a lot more powerful than I look," Dawn smirked, winking towards Spike.

"Yeah right," he huffed, laughing slightly with the boys around him.

"Alright, mister-I-think-I'm-so-powerful; step right up and try your luck," Dawn smiled kindly, looking towards Spike. He nodded in acceptance, and she waved her hands and the desks disappeared.

"Alright kiddies, Dawns' gonna do a demonstration, so she needs you all along the back wall," Spike grinned happily, anticipating an excellent show.

"Alright, point your wand at me and say a curse; anyone, and then, lets see where that leaves us," Dawn smiled, dropping into a defensive fighting stance.

"Any curse?" Draco smirked, already knowing the one he wanted.

"Any," she nodded, smiling in anticipation.

"Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed, gasps escaping the lips of everyone in the class. No one dared to move as they watched the unforgivable curse stream through the air. No one dared to move as Dawn's eyes turned a brilliant greeny blue and she muttered words. They did move however, when the curse seemed to just stop; it didn't get any where near her.

"Nice try," she smirked, waving her hand towards the curse; evaporating its potential.

"B…But, Professor, that's an unforgivable curse; it cannot be survived," Hermione interrupted, amazed at the girl.

"Now Ms. Granger, never thought of you a liar; about your own friend even," Spike gasped, mock-shame written across his face.

"Huh?"

"Well, is it not true that the one known as Harry Potter survived such curse?"

"Well, yes…"

"So, it can be survived," Spike shrugged, amazing even himself at his logic.

"Yes but Professor, Harry had a sacrificial love to protect him; Professor Black did not," Hermione argued, annoyed at being slightly proven wrong.

"No she did not, but, Dawn is very skilled in the art of surviving; it seems that even if you do end up killing her – she just comes back kicking!" Spike said, agitation clear in his voice.

"You know I'm over it," Dawn whispered, looking deep into her protector's eyes. She knew that he would never get over the way that she was brought back into this world; a wedge had been successfully driven between his and Buffy's friendship.

"You mean, she died?" Ron asked, just catching alittle of the conversation; to busy watching Malfoy – he had used an unforgivable on a teacher, what did that mean for the students around him?

"That is for another day," Spike stated, watching Dawn carefully. She hadn't fully gotten over her recent sacrifice, and the topic is still touchy.

"What's this business about unforgivable's?" Dawn asked, changing the topic tactlessly.

"Their curses that are only used for evil. Avada Kedavra is the worst; it's the killing curse. There is no known way to block it, and, it's unforgivable to use; it's just wrong," Harry answered quietly, his eyes shooting daggers at the shell-shocked Malfoy. He had tried to kill his Dawn –_ wait, his? When had she become my property? _– and, he couldn't accept that.

"So, you tried to kill me?" Dawn asked the frozen boy; slightly shocked about what she had learned. She had only been there a couple of days, and already there were people trying to kill her.

"Well, you were so confident that you were all powerful; why wouldn't you be able to stop it?" he shrugged, trying to play down his shock.

"You need to learn a lesson boy," she growled, her eyes flashing green and power just rippled through the air. She slowly levitated off the ground and floated towards the boy; she noticed he had taken a few steps back in fear. "Everyone out," she announced, titling her head to the side slightly as she studied the boy.

"Alright kiddies, off you go now; no homework," Spike stated, herding the kids out and glancing worriedly back over his shoulder; "I'll be out here love."

"Let's see what you're afraid of," she smirked, her hand hovering above his heart. Her hand glowed a bright green before everything seemed to freeze; she was in. Travelling through the depths of his heart, she came upon a light; something that she wasn't used to seeing. Shielding her eyes, she walked towards it; her heart-breaking at the cries of pain that came from within. Opening her eyes slowly, she just about wretched at the sight. A boy, no older than 6 was hung up on the wall and welts and burns covered his body; he was being tortured. She watched helplessly as a blonde haired man, whipped, yelled, abused – anything you could think of – at him; the boy's cries of pain echoing throughout the stone room…


	4. Unforgiveable

"God, I'm sorry," she whispered, breaking contact with the shell-shocked boy. She had never witnessed any site like that; he was…he was being tortured by someone who looked enough like him to be his father.

"Y…you don't need to say anything," he announced, swallowing hard.

"How…how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Act as if nothing is wrong? Act as if it didn't happen?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching the boys.

"I don't know, I just try," he stated, tears were in his eyes.

"What if I don't have the will to try?"

"How do you live then?" he asked, stepping just alittle closer to the girl. She looked so fragile and scared; he couldn't help the urge to comfort her.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, falling effortlessly into the blondes embrace. She knew that she should be cautious of this boy who had just tried to kill her, but, his past had been dreadful. You can't judge others because of their past, could you?

"There…there," he muttered awkwardly patting her on the back. He wasn't used to emotions being displayed. His family was cold, ruthless.

"I'm…God, I'm so sorry," she cried, inching out of his embrace slightly. Her teary eyes gazing into his. "If he ever hurts you again, I'll be there; I promise," she stated coldly, a deadly promise glittering through her eyes.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," he sighed, eyes downcast.

"My promises are always kept," she stated, making him glance up at her. "He'll know pain, if he ever hurts you again," she promised, smiling slightly at the boy. "I'm sorry for my teariness, I'm so emotional sometimes," she muttered, furrowing her brows slightly. Being in his embrace seemed familiar and safe.

"It's alright, I liked the change," he smiled, a true smile forming on his face for once.

"Go, they'll be talk of you having an affair with me soon," she smiled back, chuckling slightly at the thought.

"No, I think that rumour is for Potter," he sniped back, quickly running out of the room; but not before seeing the happiness in her eyes.

"Brat," she muttered, stomping towards the doors.

* * *

"Harry…Harry!!" Hermione shouted, trying to keep up with the stalking boy.

"He…He used an unforgivable. An unforgivable Hermione," Harry stated coldly, the icy tone of his voice freezing all in the hallway.

"Yes, but she's alive Harry! She survived it! Can't you see what this means?! It means that there's a way for all to survive it! For everyone to not fear V…Vol…Voldemort!"

"He used an unforgivable," Harry intoned coldly, fire alit in his eyes.

"Yes Harry I know," Hermione sighed, trying to get through to the boys brain.

"She could have died Hermione, and all you can think about is how to use her powers to erase the fear of Voldemort? How do you know if that's even possible for us? Did you even see the power that she was radiating? It was stronger than Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, fear creeping into his voice. Yes it was true, Dawn's resistance to the curse was amazing and infact would help with the upcoming war against Voldemort; but, you had to have an enormous amount of power to do that. Not many had that.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. She had never seen Harry this…cold about anything before; who was this Dawn Black to him to spark this much passion from her friend?

"No, I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have…" Harry trailed off as he embraced his friend; his words not really holding any meaning. He couldn't help but feel hurt by what Malfoy had done; Harry thought better of his nemesis than that.

"My, my Potter; if I didn't know better, I'd think you were cheating on Professor Black," a voice taunted behind them, causing the pair to break apart.

"Malfoy…Draco, don't," Hermione whispered quietly, already seeing Harry's clinching fists.

"She could have died Malfoy," Harry growled, stunning Hermione slightly. She had never known Harry could be so protective and fierce for someone – who was this girl?

"I'm sorry," Malfoy whispered, his eyes downcasting slightly. He really was ashamed of what he had done – he really didn't know why he did it.

"You arrogant pri-"

"Don't," a voice whispered lightly in his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Dawn?"

"He's my friend Harry, let him be," she stated, slipping an arm around the boys' waist.

"But he hurt you," he whimpered slightly, his green eyes twinkling in sadness.

"I'm fine," she smiled, stroking his cheek silently. She could see the anger slowly fading away. "Oh Draco, I need a little help with my next class, and I nominated you to help," she smiled dazzling up at the boy, giggling as a frown appeared.

"But-"

"Punishment," she declared, shooing him away with a flick of a wrist.

"I thought…I thought you were dead," Harry whispered, stroking her cheek as if reassuring himself of her presence.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she smirked, her eyes glazing over slightly with a cloud of resentment.

"I…Oh god!" he sighed, crushing her in a hug. He had almost lost her. He had…he had thought he lost her.

"It's okay Harry, I'm here," she smiled, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he warned, running his hands all over her body looking for any damage.

"Okay mum," she giggled; her giggled stopping suddenly at the look in his eyes. "I'm not planning to leave anytime soon sweets, I've been told that I can be annoying like that," she stated boldly, looking deeply into the boys eyes. She could see the fear that had coursed through his body once the words of the curse had been uttered; the shear panic it had caused in the boy.

"Thank god," he whispered, bringing her into another hug. He wasn't sure if this was proper conduct for a teacher and student, but he couldn't help it. He had fallen for this girl, and she was just about taken from him. Taken from him in the most brutal way possible.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let me go, anytime really," she smiled, inching away from the boy. She could still feel the effect the curse had on him; she had to ask him of it one day. She wasn't sure if this new…feeling was apart of her key powers, or just her feelings for Harry.

"Oh, right, okay," he blushed, releasing the girl quickly. He noticed the eyes of Hermione on him suspiciously, the clock ticking in her brain.

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Bet on it," Harry smiled, winking at the girl before turning to walk away.

"Tell me again, that you're not inlove with her," Hermione smirked, laughing slightly at the way Harry had let his emotions get the better of him.

* * *

"Heard you had alittle heart to heart with Potter," Spike whispered in her ear; she could hear the slight laugh.

"So?"

"You have to be careful Dawn, it could go badly," Spike said, his voice filled with concern.

"There's nothing there for it to go badly," she insisted, blushing slightly at Spike's excruciating stare.

"Luv, you'd need to be blind to not see the love," he stated, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Whatever Spike," she sighed, walking alittle fasting. She opened the doors to be met with the stares of every member in the school. Looking around, she noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table by himself. Smiling towards Harry, she walked past him and towards the table.

"How's it going Drake?"

"Fine I suppose and you?"

"Weirdly good," she responded, noticing the glares she was receiving from the table.

"You don't belong here," a voice snarled from across the table.

"Excuse you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you forget that not only am I a teacher here, but I am also your superior?"

"You're not superior to me!"

"You do not know enough about me to make that judgement," Dawn stated, staring resolutely into the eyes of the person.

"I know enough that your mother was a filthy, vile creature who couldn't survive a muggle disease," she stated nastily, her eyes slitting slightly.

"Do not speak of her," Dawn growled, an arm instantly around the girls' throat and the girls back pinned against the wall. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she snarled, her eyes glowing green and her grip tightening.

"You…you're hu...hurting me," she choked, her eyes watering slightly.

"Simple trade Pansy, you hurt me, I hurt you," Dawn smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nibblet, let her go," Spike stated firmly from behind her, his voice strained slightly. He was starting to realise that Dawn may be a danger to people. Her naivety towards her powers, may lead to darkness in her.

"She talked about mum Spike, saying she was dirty," Dawn whimpered, her head whipping between the two.

"I heard bit, but, you have to let her go. Joyce is gone, she's in a place where nothing can harm her," Spike whispered, glancing around the room nervously. He could see the crowd forming and the teacher's coming.

"I was there Spike, but, I was harmed. I was ripped away to be here, a place that's so cold," Dawn stated emotionlessly, her eyes dead. "She's not worth it anyway," she spat, dropping the girl unceremoniously onto the cold floor.

"I think we need to have a talk," Spike stated, sliding an arm around the girls' shoulders.

"You alright Drake?"

"Fine," he stated, startled at the sudden change of demeanour. At times she can be deadly, but, she just switched suddenly to concern.

"Good, okay Spike, let's go," she said, glaring down at the girl on the floor holding her throat. "Stay away from me Pansy."

* * *

"I'm dangerous, aren't I?"

"I don't know sweet bit, I don't know," Spike muttered, running his hands through his gelled hair.

"I…I could have killed her Spike! How is that not dangerous?!"

"Bit, no-one here, including you, knows what you are capable of. We have no idea where this power is coming from, only you can decide who you are bit, only you," he said, enfolding her in his arms.

'What if I'm what Glory said I was? What if I am evil?"

"You can't be Dawn. You're to sweet and innocent for that," he answered, kissing her forehead lightly.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a vampire luv, I think I know a thing or two about evil," he smirked, tightening his grip around her slightly.

"Ha ha ha, I just…I think I should stay away from students for awhile…just to sort out a few things," she stated, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Whatever you need Dawn," he whispered, noticing that she was silently falling asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong with her Spike?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me," the boy stated, glaring towards the older man.

"She's dangerous Potter, anyone can see it. She has no control over her new powers. Her emotions rule her sometimes, and it seems that her powers have attached to that," he said to the boy, glancing around the hallways to make sure no one was listening.

"Is she okay?"

"Shouldn't you be asking her this?"

"She shouldn't be hiding; she's at a magic school with one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Can she not ask Dumbledore about this?"

"Harry, there are some secrets of hers that shouldn't be revealed," Spike added wisely, looking down at the boy.

"Secrets?"

"Having Sirius as a father was not her only secret Potter. There are some things that you may never find out about Dawn," he stated, staring resolutely at the boy.

"But, what if I want to know?"

"You're gonna have to ask her that mate," Spike smirked, a secret twinkling in his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, it would do you well to listen in my class," Professor Snape snapped, slamming his hand onto the desk.

"Sorry Professor," Harry sighed, his attention turning back to his potions. He had been quite distracted lately, thinking about Dawn. She hadn't been to classes lately and he was worried.

"She's okay Harry," Hermione whispered, casting her friend a worried look.

"She's hasn't been to class Hermione, how do you know?"

"Spike wouldn't be attending if something was wrong mate," Ron interrupted, silently watching the two.

"I know, it's just…I should be there with her. I mean, we're friends; friends don't keep secrets," Harry insisted, glaring slightly at his best-friends.

"They do if they're dangerous Harry, sometimes to keep a secret, it keeps people safe," Hermione stated quietly, looking cautiously around for Snape.

"I do-"

"Potter, Granger and Weasley! Please join me outside tonight at 9, detention," Professor Snape glared, agitation clear in his voice. He could see that something was wrong with Potter, but he wasn't quite sure if he was worried or amused about it.

* * *

"_Have you found her?"_

"_No sire, we have been looking everywhere. Do you have any idea where…?"_

"_It is you're job! She must be revived for the war to end!"_

"_Yes sire, I shall see what I can do," he whispered, fear creeping into his voice._

"_As you must Lucius. The Glory one must be on my side!"_

"_As you wish…."

* * *

_

"The time has come brother," she whispered airily, waving her hand above the pond.

"No, the time is near sister. She is not ready yet, and she has yet to be risen," he answered quickly, looking over towards his sister.

"Time cannot wait brother, it keeps ticking. Their relationship is different, they are not friends; their feelings are stronger. How can this be?"

"Everything changes sister. Feelings can grow and become weaker, but, they are always there. But, she must act fast; time is approaching its point," he stated quietly, running a finger through the ever-seeing pond.

"The war is about to begin…"


	5. Reenforcements

"Can I see her?"

"I dunno, can you?"

"What?"

"Just go in," he sighed, opening the door slightly – allowing the boy in.

"Dawn?"

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing…so, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm just relaxing," she smiled, blushing as he moved closer to her. She had been out of class for a couple days and she had heard the rumours from Spike – the concerned questions that were asked.

"When do you think you'll come back?"

"I'll be in class tomorrow Harry, don't you worry. Self-defence is going to be taught and I can't wait to see you get your ass kicked," she smirked, nudging his shoulder slightly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, stalking closer to the giggling girl.

"Y…Yeah," she breathed, stepping back alittle from the advancing boy.

"And, who will be doing the ass kicking?"

"Me?"

"I don't think so Dawnie," he whispered in her ear, hands sliding down her body sensually. "At the moment anyway," he laughed, flexing his fingers – he induced Dawn into a fit of giggles.

"Stop...Stop!!" she screamed, the uncontrollable urge to laugh too hard to resist. Her feet hitting the bed behind her, they both fell onto it – Harry continuing his assault.

"Promise you'll go easy," he smiled, placing an arm just above her head as to not crush her beneath him. His fingers dangerously flexing near her ribs, a silent threat.

"No," she stubbornly stated, shaking her head slightly. Biting her lips to try to keep the laughter in, she continued to wriggle around on the bed – tangling Harrys' legs with hers. "Ok! Ok! I promise!"

"Good," he said, laughing as he noticed her rushed breathing and twinkling eyes.

"You are-"

"Professor Black! Professor Black! Quick…" the hurried rush of words were cut off as the student recognised the person on top of Professor Black. "Harry?"

"Erm, hello Ginny," he blushed, quickly rolling off of Dawn and getting off the bed.

"What is it that you needed Mrs. Weasley?" Dawn asked, slightly glaring at the girl for interrupting.

"It's Fred and George, their trapped in a closest. Professor Snape and Professor Spike are already there and they can't open it – they said to go get you," she panted, her eyes still wide at the sight of Harry Potter entangled with Professor Black.

"Right, let's go," she stated, quickly fixing her jeans and tank top and running out of the door. She could sense where Spike was and just followed that sense.

"So Harry, didn't think you'd go for a teacher," Ginny smirked, crossing her arms and raising one eye-brow at the bow.

"Shut up Gin," he muttered, stalking past the smirking girl and out into the corridor.

* * *

"Let's just beat the door in shall we?"

"Shut up Severus," Spike snarled, looking up from his collapsed form on the ground.

"Spike?"

"Nibblet, help a friend out here?"

"What were you doing?"

"Spike here was just trying to use physical force to open the door," Snape sarcastically answered, smirking at the glaring vampire.

"Spike…" Dawn sighed, nodding her head slightly at the vampire. Walking up to the door, something automatically clicked in her head. Running her hands along the wall beside the door, she stopped in one place. "Solvo quis est occultus," she whispered, revealing a hidden door. Running her hand down until she hit the door-knob, she tilted her hand and the door slowly opened.

"Oh thank god!" Fred shouted, pushing the door fully open and flinging Dawn away.

"We're out!" George prayed, dramatically kissing the stone floor of the castle.

"Alright, alright, that's enough boys. You're lucky Professor Black was here, she saved you," Professor Snape snapped, picking the two boys up off the floor. "And fifty points from Gryffindor!" he shouted, watching as both boys ran away.

"Great to know that good deeds come with thankful offerings," Dawn muttered, rubbing her sore behind as she was helped off the floor by Spike.

"Thanks nibblet," Spike smiled, nodding towards the fading fake door.

* * *

"Heard about your little stint with Professor Black last night Harry," Ron whispered, entering Defence Against the Dark Arts class and noticing the Professors missing.

"Nothing happened," he muttered, glaring at his best-friend.

"That's not what Ginny told me," Hermione fluttered past, smirking back at both boys.

"Nothing hap-"

"Sorry we're late class, Dawn got alittle distracted," Spike stated, storming into the classroom – not unlike that of Professor Snape.

"Hey! You were there to you know! How was I supposed to know they moved!! I mean honestly, you'd think I'd been living in this world all my life!" she huffed, storming into class directly behind Spike. Her blue eyes were blazing and her posture threatening.

"Yes well, please refrain tantrums to be outside the classroom," Spike glared, smirking at the girl.

"Please get a new look, coz honey, billy idol does not look good on you," she smirked, patting him condescendingly on the cheek.

"Nibbl-"

"Ah, ah, ah Spikey, we have a class," she smirked, winking towards the growling vampire and looking at the shocked class. "Alright, today will be physical defence – so please remove your robes and girls, we have some sweatpants here for you," Dawn intoned, watching as the class did exactly as she told them to.

"The first rule is that you must be balanced. You cannot receive or send a good punch or kick without the perfect balance," Spike stated, watching as the students lined up along the edge of the class.

"Alright, we'll pair off – Harry, you'll be with me, considering you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble," Dawn stated, smiling innocently at the dark-haired boy. He knew that it was pay-back time and he was slightly nervous.

"Great," he sighed, watching as everyone paired off. Watching as she sauntered towards him, he was suddenly alerted to what she was wearing. Tight hip-hugging jeans, simple black singlet and some black boots – he blushed slightly as Dawn raised an eye-brow at his perusal. "What's the torture today?"

"Balance Harry, balance," she said, waving a finger in his face slightly. "Get into a fighting stance," she ordered, laughing at his sigh of annoyance. She knew that he hated being ordered around, and only did so because she was his superior in this point of the class. Stalking around the boy, she saw many faults in his stance – smiling wickedly, she continued towards him. "I'm just going to fix a few faults," she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her arms sliding along his – slowly positioning them so they were just infront of his face. Sliding her hands, after straightening his shoulders, down towards his hips – she quickly pulled until he was side on. Walking around him, she dragged her index finger along his chest, pushing lightly she smiled, "Perfect balance."

"T…thanks," he stuttered, blushing slightly. He had noticed that all the guys' eyes were on her correcting and he couldn't help but feel proud. He could still feel the electricity that he felt when her hands touched his skin – the lust that it caused.

"You realise luv, that you're gonna need to fix the balance on every 'fella in this room, like ya did for Harry here," Spike smirked, already seeing the connection between the two.

"First, we need to learn some moves Spike," she said, turning her back on the vampire and facing Harry. "Alright Harry, I'm going to throw some punches at you and I want you to block okay? Any way you want to," she stated, smiling at the boy lightly. She could see that he was slightly nervous and the way she had shown him perfect balance probably didn't help.

"Okay," he smirked, nodding his head slightly. He had never seen a real muggle fight before and he wondered if he had the knack for it as he had the knack for magic. Watching Dawn, he let instincts take over. He blocked most punches and surprising kicks that Dawn sent his way, but, a few got through and they were really hard. He was sure that bruises would appear on his form tomorrow.

"Alright class, I think you've learnt enough for today – we'll see you all tomorrow," Spike stated, dismissing the class. He was frowning at the way some students took to defence. Some had talent, but others, others were harder than Willow. "Well that was interesting, don't you think bit?"

"Yeah, they learned quite a lot," she smiled, nodding as she watched the class leave.

"What, how to seduce a boy through defensive moves??"

* * *

"Professor Black, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Hermione, and call me Dawn," she smiled, waiting for the girl to walk in-step with her.

"What's between you and Harry?"

"Ex-excuse me?" she choked, her footing lost slightly.

"I may be going too far, but, he's my friend Prof-Dawn. I would really just like to know," she blushed, her eyes downcasted slightly.

"There really is nothing between us except friendship. It's not like that with us," she stated, smiling at the blushing girl. She could see the protectiveness that Hermione had for her friend, and she missed that from her family. She missed having that love surround her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can see that there's something there; anyone can see that. Why can it not be like that with you two?"

"Because I'm dangerous, there's things about me that no-one should know Hermione. I have knowledge of acts that would be deemed unforgivable by yours and his own standards. There are some things about me that no-one will ever know except myself," she said, trying not to sound too dark for the girl. She didn't want the knowledgeable student to go looking for ways to find out what she had done.

"I still don't understand Professor, I mean, I know that I most likely will never understand your background. But, doesn't Harry know? I mean, Sirius is his godfather and Harry is quite close to him. Shouldn't you atleast give it a try? I mean, what's life without a few chances?"

"It's safe," she whispered, stopping suddenly in her tracks – she lifts her head into the air. She tilts it slightly and Hermione is suddenly reminded of a snake. "I have to go; it was a nice talk Hermione, tell Harry I said hi," she smiled, running of in the direction of the dark forest.

"Sure," Hermione sighed, watching as one of the youngest Professor's in the history of Hogwarts ran off towards the dark forest.

* * *

"They're getting closer Dumbledore, we can't fend them off by ourselves much longer," Dawn stated, looking fiercely at the Headmaster of the school. She had just returned from defeating about 12 vampires and other un-invited guests in the forests.

"Voldemort is rising," he sighed, running a hand through his tired locks. "An assembly must be called, re-enforcements must be called," he whispered, looking between both the vampire and 'the key.'

"I'll alert the Sunnydale and LA crew," Spike said, quickly rising from his chair. "Big sis will wanna be here Dawn," he whispered, shaking the girls' hand off his arm. He knew that Dawn didn't want her sister hurt in this war, it wasn't really their war to begin with – but, Sirius Black was her father and she felt the need to protect him.

"A speech is needed to be made Dumbledore, if you won't…I will," she stated, glaring at the old Professor. She could tell that there was something that he was keeping from her and she wanted to know what. "What is it?"

"There is only way for Voldemort to die, and it had nothing to do with me. You are just a part of it, the war…it's all to do with one thing really. A prophecy that was recited a long time ago:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
__Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.  
With the love of the dogstars' daughter, and the devotion of The Key.  
One shall die for the other to conquer.'_

"I don't understand Professor, this prophecy states that there is only one who can defeat Voldemort, but, he or she needs my love and devotion?"

"Yes Dawn, and I believe your life aswell," Dumbledore said, his eyes boring into the poor girl.

"So, you're saying that I'm gonna die again? Or, I'm meant to die again?"

"For Voldemort to be defeated…yes," Dumbledore nodded, sadness coming into his eyes as he watched the girl slowly crumble.

"I…I just got back though! I just found my dad! I can't d…die," she cried, tears already coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's either you or Harry," he sighed, wanting to comfort the poor girl. He knew of her sacrifice before he went to revive her – before he even met her. He just had to give Harry the edge; he had to give Harry a chance.

"H…Harry?"

"He's the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort," Dumbledore stated, getting out of his chair.

"Does he know?"

"He doesn't know the full prophecy, the bit about you I mean. He knows that either he or Voldemort must die when the war is being fought," he said, kneeling before the tear-stroked face of the poor girl.

"So, either I die so he can win? Or I live and the whole world falls?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, drying away the tears that were falling.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's a Summers trait," she muttered darkly, quickly standing and storming out of the door.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, wincing slightly as he heard the slamming of doors.

* * *

"Alright, quiet please," Dumbledore said, hushing the noise of commotion. He knew that the students would be wondering why there were so many teachers at the Head Table, and he was going to tell them now. "As you can see, we have several guests at the Head Table. I believe Professor Black has a few words to say to you all," he stated, seating quietly and watching as she stood with her blonde sister.

"There is a war coming, and re-enforcements have been called," she smiled, motioning towards the blonde standing beside her. "This is my sister Buffy Summers, she is currently one of the many slayers and one of two of the original. She had continued to defeat apocalypses and lets just hope her luck continues onto this war," Dawn stated, nodding towards each student. "From now till when I say so, you will all be training. If you want no part in this war, then there will be no classes for any of you – you may return home. For those of you that stay, classes will continue normally but with a few differences – Buffy, Angel, Faith and Spike will be taking physical defence, Xander and Anya will continue defence against the dark arts, but they have certain surprises in that class for you. There will be slayers fighting everywhere in the school, and I heed you to not interfere. I'm sure from your earlier years, excluding first years, that you would have learnt of the slayer. There are only certain 'beings' more powerful in physical strength to that of a slayer. I also warn you that appearances can be deceiving, so, do not underestimate any opponent."

"There will be losses in this war, as there is in any. I know that you are all young and have not been touched by death. Well, entering this war will give you that – you will see death all around you. I'm not trying to scare you, but, your innocence will be slightly lost. You'll have nightmares for sometimes afterwards. I've heard of this Voldywart guy from Dumbledore, he's vicious and cruel. He'll have no hesitation in killing any of you, so you must be ready to defend yourselves," Buffy continued from her sister, looking down at the frightened students. She knew that many would not make it out of the war alive, but, many would not at all enter the war.

"Dawn, where will you be?" Draco asked his friend, watching as her eyes darkened slightly.

"Training," she stated, glancing towards the Headmaster. "There are some things that I need to work on."

* * *

* * *

I know that its been awhile for the new chapters, but I tried to make them as long as the ones before. I'm thinking of ending the story quickly with a few character deaths. I dunno. Um..please review and let me know what you all think of it


	6. We'll give 'em one

"So, you have a dad," Buffy stated conversationally, watching her sister pace the room. It had been a week since she had arrived and they hadn't been able to talk about it yet.

"Yep seems so Buffy," she sarcastically retorted, slumping onto the couch. She had felt like a caged animal for the past week; just itching for the fight against Voldemort. She wasn't sure whether it was the fact that she was destined to die again, or the fact that Harry might die – but fear was slowly eating away at her heart. Hermione was right, what is life without a few chances; a few risks. She didn't really want a safe life, but after jumping through the portal – she felt she needed one. A life where danger wasn't always around the corner. "Look, I'm sorry Buffy – it's just, I just got here and now there's this war going on. I haven't even had that much time to get to know Sir…dad," she sighed, running a tired hand through her long locks.

"Are you glad you came?"

"Most of the time, but others…I miss you guys B; things are different in this world. After being where I was during that half year, I'm not used to it. I'm not used to controlling powers, I'm not used to seeing such a happy atmosphere – I'm just not used to being, well, awake again," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to break down infront of her sister, but, she felt that Buffy was the only one she could really talk too.

"Oh Dawnie," Buffy sighed, quickly sitting beside her sister and encasing her in her arms. "I know that no-one could understand what you've been or are going through. But, you are loved and you are missed from where I stand. I can also see that that Harry kid might have a thing for you," Buffy smirked, watching as her sister blushed.

"I just…I'm going to die again Buffy; it's prophesized," Dawn whispered, looking into her sisters' eyes.

"What?! No you aren't, I'll be there to protect you, aswell as Spike, Angel and Faith," Buffy said resolutely, her eyes tinted with regret.

"It can't be stopped, I have to die for the war to be won," she muttered, pouting slightly.

"You were supposed to die with Glory, but you didn't – you were just unconscious for a…awhile," Buffy chirped happily, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Buffy, just, just be there," Dawn cried, leaning into her sister's embrace. She knew that right now, she was not the warrior that she was supposed to be – she was The Key. She was just a girl who knew that she was about to die, an experience that she was all too familiar with.

* * *

"So, how's Dawn?" Hermione asked, throwing a punch towards Rons' head.

"Wouldn't know, she's been hiding ever since we started training," Harry shrugged, doing sit-ups on the floor.

"Don't let it get you down mate, she's just pre-occupied," Ron stated, dodging the many punches Hermione threw at him.

"I know but, I haven't seen her for two weeks and all I get from Spike is that she'll be by soon. I can't stand it!"

"Have you seen the amount of students that have left? They must really be scared," Hermione sighed, trying to change the subject. She could see the effect that 'Dawn withdrawal' was causing for her friend, and she just wanted to stop it.

"It's the wizard war of the century Hermione, of course people are gong to be scared," Ron retorted, earning a hard kick to the shins.

"We're going to win though, right?"

"Yeah Hermione, we are," Harry stated, glancing at his flexing his hands. He knew that it would come down to him in the end, that's why he was working so hard. It would be on his hands that Voldemort died.

* * *

"How are things going?"

"They're good, everyone has learnt the basics of physical defence," Spike answered, grabbing a cup of blood.

"Everything's sweet in defence Dawnie, they seem really alert," Xander stated, grabbing a cookie off of the table.

"How's Harry doing in class?"

"Very good, you know Dawn, he has a very nice body," Anya shrugged, not really interested in the way the conversation was turning.

"Anya's right D, your boys got some muscle," Faith smirked, winking towards the blushing girl.

"He's not my boy," she mumbled, sliding down on the chair she was sitting on.

"Any idea on when he's going to attack us?"

"Got no clue, my luck it'll be on a Tuesday," Dawn muttered angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

"You realise that I haven't seen you for over a month," he stated dryly, looking back towards the girl as she joined him outside.

"I missed you," she shrugged, her hands in her jean pockets.

"Missed you too," he smiled, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "Didn't think you had the ability to be a general in you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"It comes and goes," she whispered, leaning into his shoulder. She knew that the battle would begin very soon; she could just feel it in her bones.

"Are you nervous?"

"You're the one who has to deal the last blow," she stated matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You heard the prophecy," he sighed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"How could I not Harry? I'm the defence teacher?"

"I'm only 16 Dawn! Do you really think I want that responsibility?"

"I never wanted it but look where I am now? Facing another one! Evil will always be there Harry, it just depends whether or not you have the courage to face it," she said, looking up at the boy.

"I don't know if I do," he whispered, watching as tears started to cover her eyes.

"Hey, I know you do," she stated, sliding her hand along his cheek. "Plus, I'll be right by your side," she smiled, leaving her hand on his cheek.

"I…I don't know Dawn, you could ge-"

"Don't even say it Potter, I've been in danger before and I can handle another battle," she glared, playfully smacking him on the cheek.

"You'll be by my side?"

"You know it," she smiled, glancing once more into his eyes – then turning to leave. She had a battle to get ready for.

"I just hope I'll live long enough to see it," he sighed, watching as his love walked away. He somehow knew that he had to say it soon, he could feel the battle become nearer and nearer – slowly creeping it's way under his skin.

* * *

"I'm glad you stayed," she whispered, watching the sunset.

"Didn't have anywhere else to go," he shrugged, looking over at the girl.

"You could have gone home," she said, watching for his reaction.

"I've chosen to follow the bloody path of good. Not much good if I go back to a deatheaters house, is it?"

"Hey now, no need to take that tone with me Drake," she snapped, pouting slightly. "I've seen your glances towards her, she's beginning to return them," she whispered slyly, glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

"There are no glances to look for, it's not gonna happen," he stated, blushing slightly. "So, what's this prophecy I've heard so much about?"

"It says that Harry must kill Voldemort or Voldemort must kill Harry, and that I must die for good to prevail," she said, tears in her eyes.

"You're not dying Dawn," he growled, grabbing her arms tightly.

"It's written," she sobbed, falling into his embrace.

"No, you are not," he said stubbornly, pushing her away slightly. Placing each hand on either side of her face, he looked directly in her eyes. "I want to get to know you better Black and if you're dead, I don't get to do that. I always get what I want Black, always. I need you to survive it – you're my light," he whispered, tears falling form his own eyes.

"Oh Drake," she sighed, just letting her tears fall. "She can become your light."

"What if I don't want her to?"

"She already has," Dawn smiled, wiping away some of the boys tears, before getting up to walk away.

* * *

"She shouldn't have to die again," she sighed, watching as her sister gloomily walked the corridors. She had seen students stare as the slayers practiced their moves, continued their fight.

"No, she shouldn't; but she will," he stated, running a hand through his hair.

"How do you know?"

"Can you not see it in her eyes? She loves him," he said, slipping an arm around her waist.

"She's my baby sister Angel, how can I watch that again?"

"I don't know Buffy, but, we'll find a way to stop it," he sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"I hope so Angel, I don't know what I'll do if it happens," she whispered, tears silently running down her face. She watched as Faith took down 3 slayers, smiling as she offered a hand up. Faith had come a long way from her 'want, take, have' attitude, and she was slowly becoming one of them.

* * *

_Run... _that was all that was going through her mind. If she ran, maybe they would forget her. Maybe, they would just all go away and she could live happily ever-after. Maybe, they would just turn back – go after who was truly important. Oh no, she was not delusional – she knew that she wasn't going to live from the war. That Potter kid maybe, but her, she was just a lowly muggle-born. She wasn't born to fight like this, she was a Ravenclaw – brains were her purpose.

"Hello pretty," a voice snarled, wrapping a tight hand around her throat. "Why are you running?"

"Ca…can't br…breathe," she rushed, kicking her legs out helplessly. She knew what her fate was as soon as she felt the ground leave her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," she sighed, quickly dropping the girl to the ground. "You know, all I really want is my way home! I didn't ask to be here! I didn't ask to be with _him!_ I just wanna go home," she whined, watching as the girl shivered. Stalking closer, she drew a knife from within her belt.

"L…Let me go," she whimpered, crawling along the dry leaves.

"Oh no sweetie, I can't do that. I can't have that pesky little slayer know I'm back now, can I? But, I'll tell you what little one; I'll make it quick," she smirked, quickly slicing the knife across her throat. She laughed giddily as she watched the blood run, wiping off the blood on the knife.

"My god, it…it's a child," Professor McGonagall gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know," Dawn whispered, closing the eyes of the poor girl. Quickly taking her hand away, she looked up at the group.

"It's started, hasn't it?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes never leaving the poor girls form.

"This is the first of many," Buffy intoned, placing a hand on her kneeling sisters' shoulder.

"Should we…should we bury her?"

"No, the students need to know that this war will come at costs," Dawn stated, looking up at Giles for confirmation. She knew that what she was thinking was terrible and unforgivable; but, they needed to know. Their friends could die in this battle, and they needed to know that.

"I'm with you," he nodded, a grim expression adorning his face.

"What are you planning to do with her Ms. Black?"

"Make an example of her," she whispered, picking the girl up. She could already feel the stiffness of death that the girl had – the coldness seeping into her skin.

"Ms. Black, I must protest this!" Professor McGonagall shouted, quickly walking after the girl. A very strong hand on her shoulder halted her pursuit.

"They need to know Professor," Buffy whispered, watching her sister walk up the stairs of the entrance way to Hogwarts. She knew what her sister was about to do, and she could just imagine the reactions it would cause from all Professors at the school.

"I cannot allow it," she said sternly, continuing after the girl. "Ms. Black! Ms. Black!"

Dawn ignored the stern Professor, shifting the girl in her arms gingerly. She could already see the disapproving stares of the other Professors, the raucous she would cause – but, they needed to know. She didn't need to wait long for their reactions; banging open the doors of The Great Hall, she briskly walked to the front of the room.

"Professor Black, what is the meaning of this?" Snape snarled, looking cautiously to the Ravenclaw girl who looked deathly pale.

"I need to speak to the school," she growled, her eyes snapping quickly to green. "Who is this?" she asked, holding the girl up by her collar. She knew that she was being dis-respectful, dis-honourable; but, they needed to know. "Who is this?"

"C…Cho Chang," Neville Longbottom whimpered, looking frightfully at the young Professor. His eyes flicked to Harry Potters' form, watching the boy carefully. Everyone knew of his crush on the Ravenclaw seeker, and he didn't know how this would affect the boy.

"This is her memorial service, would anyone like to share a few words?" she asked, looking at everyone in the room. She locked gazes with Harry and she was shocked to see guilt and sadness in the boys' eyes. "No-one...?" she asked, shrugging when she was met by silence. "I'll say a few then. She was weak. She died, because she was weak. I'm sorry, this may be harsh and not the time, but the truth was exactly that. She couldn't handle the battle…so, she ran. I may not have know her, but just by this act, I kno-"

"Dawn, maybe you should give it a rest," Harry whispered, quickly coming to stand beside the girl. He could see the faces of Cho's friends begin to turn lethal – he wasn't really sure what the point of this little slander was, but, he was going to stop it.

"No," she said, looking defiantly at the boy. "You all don't seem to realise, but, we have a war in the making. Ms. Chang was just one of the many casualties that will occur if you continue to take this lightly!"

"Dawn, please, I know you're tired, but-"

"I'm beyond tired Drake. I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell, and it's going to swallow me whole. And it'll choke on me," she whispered, knowing that with the dead silence, they would all hear her. "We're not ready? They're not ready. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come, like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? Oh, we'll give 'em one," she growled, conviction coming into her voice. She stole a quick glance at Buffy and Giles and watched as they nodded their agreement. "Anyone else who wants to run…do it now. Because we just became an army. We just declared war. From now on we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts one by one until Voldemort shows himself for who he truly is. And I'll kill him myself. There's only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil. And that's us. Any questions?" she asked, finishing her rather 'inspirational' speech. Glancing quickly at all the students stunned faces, she nodded towards Professor Dumbledore. "We leave in two days, with or without your support," she stated, quickly storming out of the Hall – Cho Chang still tightly in her grasps.

"Nice girl you got there Potter," Draco smirked, watching as the boys gaze had yet to get off of the way Dawn had stormed out.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry stated, throwing a glare towards the smirking boy. The hall was pretty silent – mourning the death of Cho and thinking over Dawns' statements.

* * *

"Where's the body?"

"Buried," she stated, her eyes concentrating on the sun setting. "You loved her," she whispered, glancing quickly at the sullen boy.

"I…yea, maybe," he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Cho, but he knew for sure, that his feelings for Dawn were stronger – a lot stronger.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Nervous, guilty, hurt…why'd you say those things?"

"They needed to know that this war was a war Harry. You all needed to know that losses were inevitable," she stated, her gaze returning to the sunset.

"Well I think we all learned our lesson," he muttered darkly, playing with the blades of grass.

"Look I'm sorry, I know you loved her and all," she said sarcastically, hurt slightly by it. She knew that she was just being silly, she could see that the love was only on a friendship level; but it was still Harry, a boy she felt deeply for.

"Why are you being like this? It's as if you don't even feel anymore!"

"Well, maybe I'm not exactly how you thought me to be! Maybe I'm not all perfect and good! Maybe I need to be harsh! Maybe I need to be un-feeling!!"

"You don't need to be any way! I don't understand where this is coming from! I thought I knew you!"

"You knew nothing about me Potter! All you knew was that I was Sirius's daughter!!"

"Obviously," he whispered, turning his back and walking away. His shoulders sagged slightly; he knew he had lost his temper, it wasn't really her fault.

"Harry," she sighed, tears forming in her eyes. She knew of the prophecy, and what was to come. He was going to be a murderer. Oh, she knew it could go the other way; but, she just had this feeling that he would win. He would slay Voldemort and the world would live happily ever-after – until the next evil came along. "And so it begins," she murmured, kicking an invisible stone on the ground.

* * *

Um, please read and review coz, if I don't get many I think I'll stop the story. I dunno. I need feedback.


	7. So The Battle Begins

Dawn stood infront of Hogwarts' an army behind her. She had the support of about two hundred slayers, her sister, Faith, Spike, Angel, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dumbledore, all his Professors', all the aurors, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco, and about half of the school. Waving her hand above the air, she opened three portals. "Alright, one hundred slayers go through here; I want you all to spread around the perimeter and stop anyone from getting in and out – by any means. I want the school Professors' and every student except Harry to go through this portal, you'll be inside. You all know physical defence moves and the magical knowledge to dispose of the deatheaters. I don't expect any bodies to litter the floor, just stun and move on. The rest of the slayers will be with you and I want Willow, Xander and Anya to be with you aswell. I trust them to keep you all alive. The rest of us will go to the centre of the house, that's where Voldywart will be, I'm sure of it. The portals will stay open until I either die, or come back through. Please, as soon as you feel that you've got nothing left – come through. I don't want your deaths on my head," she stated, looking towards the army. She smiled as the slayers began to go through the open portal, and the school as well. Soon, only Harry, Buffy, Faith, Giles, Angel, Spike, and Draco were left behind.

"Are you ready?"

"Go Drake, I'll be fine," she smiled, hugging the boy tightly. She knew that he would hesitate when he found out that he would not be by her side.

"Don't die on me Black," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep," she retorted, pushing the boy through the portal. "Are you all ready?"

"Let's go," Buffy nodded, jumping through the portal. The others soon followed.

* * *

"You know, I really didn't know that I'd be taking orders from Dawn when I got this job," a voice muttered, stalking through the forests around a mansion. 

"Oh shut up Kennedy, she's gotten powerful," another snapped, flaring at the dark-haired girl.

"Just coz you're friends Vi, doesn't mean I like her," she retorted, balancing on a branch.

"Look, just scope the perimeter then report back," she snapped, pushing the girl off of the branch.

* * *

"I can't believe we left Harry alone," Hermione muttered, her wand held out straight. 

"He's got Dawn," Ron reasoned, placing a hand on the lower back of Hermione – rubbing circles, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, but she's been absent lately – how can I know she'll keep him safe?"

"Dawnie will protect him," a voice interrupted, alerting the two that they were not alone.

"Yeah, she loves him," Willow smiled, watching the two slightly.

"Yeah, he's part of her family. She's always wanted a big family," Xander shrugged, walking ahead of the group.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked; confusion clearly in his voice.

"Well, Dawn and Buffy are fiercely protective of what's theirs. If Dawn thinks Harry is 'hers,' she's gonna protect him by whatever means necessary. Since Harry is part of Dawns' family, he falls under her protection," Anya shrugged, her hand shaking lightly. They were all sneaking through some sort of mansion, and it was creeping her out slightly.

"Oh," Hermione whispered, leaning against the wall.

* * *

"Dawn, I-" 

"Don't worry about it Harry," she muttered, her concentration else where. This was to be her last night alive, and she was sure as hell that she'd go down fighting.

"Dawn, please," he begged slightly, he had a feeling something was off. The way that Draco had held her, it seemed to be more than friends; and, just watching that, something stirred in his stomach. "I need you to understand," he whispered, entwining her fingers with his.

"Understand what?" she asked, staring at the interlocking hands. As her eyes rose, she some how came to notice the close proximity of Harry. His face was only inches from hers, as she looked up wide-eyed.

"This," he muttered, pulling her flush against him. His lips descended on hers, cutting off her squeal of surprise. Quickly sliding an arm around her waist, he moaned slightly as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. Cutting off the kiss slowly, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered, placing a piece of hair that had fallen across her face back behind her ear.

She smiled, looking up into the boys eyes. She knew that if they weren't in the place that they were in, she would have continued the kiss. "I-"

"How nice of you to join us," a voice interrupted, causing the pair to turn around.

"Voldemort," Harry hissed, pushing Dawn behind him.

"Harry, glad to see you've brought friends," he smiled, stepping forth as a couple deatheaters and vampires appeared behind him.

"Oh, is that you sweetie?"

"Glory? I thought we killed you?" Buffy gasped, watching her sisters eyes widen in shock.

"Na ah, can't be killed that easily," she smirked, stalking towards the blonde slayer – only to have her path stopped by Angel. "Oh, you got a little vampire!"

"She's mine Angel," Dawn stated, stepping up beside the vampire. She quickly unsheathed her sword, and did a quick balance check for it.

"Oh, the key has a back-bone," Glory smiled, her hands up by her shoulders. She quickly unsheathed a sword of her own. "Oh don't worry sweetie, I'll make it quick," she smirked, quickly lunging forward.

* * *

Screams were heard throughout the castle as the fight began – adrenaline pumping through all of their veins.

* * *

"Don't you just miss this B?" Faith asked, quickly beheading the first vampire to cross her path. Her gaze quickly diverted throughout the room. Watching as Spike and Angel were an unstoppable team and Dawn seemed to be doing alright with the 'God.' 

"Oh yeah," she smiled, tossing the scythe towards Faith and quickly unstrapping her battle axe. She was trying to make a path towards Dawn, noticing her sister faltering slightly. She locked gazes with Faith for a minute, urging the girl to take care of Harry – the person who was stunning the deatheaters that were making their way towards them.

"Go help her B," she nodded, drop-kicking the vampire that sent a rather harsh punch to her jaw.

* * *

"So, sweetie got some powers huh?" 

"Just alittle," Dawn shrugged, spinning and sending a kicking towards Glory's chin.

"Ah, ah, Dawnie," she muttered, catching the leg mid-swing and spinning the girl. Watching as she fell to a heap on the floor. "I'm gonna miss this sweetie," she smiled, swinging her sword above her head.

"So am I," she whispered, calling her sword from the fallen place just behind Glory. Blocking the deathly blow, Dawn was soon on her feet. "I'm not that easy," she smirked, swiping the God across her stomach. As she noticed the blood along Glory's stomach, she gasped, "You can bleed."

"So can you," she stated, watching as Dawn's own blood was spilled at exactly the same spot as the Gods. "You're connected to me sweetie. I die, you die," she smiled, punching the girl soundly in the jaw.

* * *

"I wonder how they're doing," Vi stated, watching boredly as the house erupted in chaos. 

"Why are we not there? We are the most experienced," Kennedy whined, picking her finger nails slightly.

"I don't know," Rona shrugged, patting the girl lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

"You reckon she's going to be okay?" 

"She's going to be fine," Draco snarled, punching a deatheater in the face. He had lost his wand sometime during the surprise attack.

"Whatever you say Spike-alike," Anya muttered, snapping one of the deatheaters wands.

"We'll all get out of this alive Anya," Willow stated, her hair slowly growing white. She was just flicking her wrists at deatheaters and they were sent flying. Oh, he could see the losses that were already on both sides. Slayers and children littered the floor around her, and she could already the screams from down below – wondering if it was Buffy or someone else.

"We're losing Will," Xander whispered, dodging a flash of green light. He could hear words in latin being said, but he had no clue as to what they were – he just saw the children's' faces turn to fear, so he decided that they were not of the good.

"She's got something planned, just keep them alive," Willow returned, her eyes concentrating on the vampire's which came pouring through an open door.

"Vampires," Anya clapped, making her way towards them. "I love vampires," she smiled, ducking and punching the blows meant for her head.

* * *

"Isn't this splendid?" Voldemort asked, clapping his hands lightly. He was sitting atop his throne, watching the chaos. He watched the old man fall; the surprise that the blow caused just sent chills of pleasure up his spine. His minions were doing well, sending curses that would kill towards the super-natural people. He watched the dark-haired girl face off with Glory, watched as she finally figured out their connection. He watched as the blonde and brunette male stood back to back and continued to demolish the vampires that went against them. He wasn't very happy about that, but, he could always get more. There was another couple, two women that were abnormally strong. They took on about five vampires each, always coming out victorious. He continued to watch as his deatheaters circled the room, blocking all exits. He knew that the warriors hadn't noticed yet, to fixed to what they were doing. What worried him most was Harry, he wasn't fighting, just watching – like him. His gaze was fixed on the brunette fighting Glory, worry coming into his eyes. He could see that the boy loved her, anyone could, but he continued to watch. As if mesmerised by her movements, by her attitude. Oh, he knew that Harry and him would need to face off soon, especially if they were to notice their trap – but, he wouldn't deprive the boy of watching his love die. It would just sweeten the deadly blow that he would deal. First his parents, and then his love. Voldemort cackled.

* * *

Okay, as u all can prolly c, i suk at fight scenes, so i'm going to shorten this torture as much as i can without ruining the story. plz r&r 


	8. I Hope So

"_I need you to do me a favour," she whispered, her eyes begging the two._

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to go to him, give him guidance and strength – Buffy can't do it," she stated, stepping closer to the two._

"_Why can't you?"_

"_I need to do something, I…I don't belong here – I've got to sort something out," she muttered, her gaze pleading._

"_Okay…" they whispered together, slowly fading._

"_Goodluck," she smiled, waving to the couple – smiling at the love that clearly surrounded them.

* * *

_

"Ah, glad you could make it Harry," Voldemort smiled, watching as the boy stepped cautiously closer.

"You knew she would die," he growled, his hand tightening around his wand. He wasn't afraid anymore, he had been trained for this – this is what he was born to do.

"What's a life for a life?" he shrugged, remembering the many dead bodies of his followers.

"She was an innocent!!" Harry roared, pointing his wand towards Voldemorts heart.

"She came into this building knowing the consequences Harry, I just gave out the judgement," he stated, smiling condescendingly at the wand. "You really think you're ready for this Harry?"

"Bring it," he smirked, his thoughts drifting to Dawn. He was spending too much time with the girl – a silent tear fell as he remembered her fate.

"Crucio," Voldemort whispered, taking advantage of the boys' brief distraction. He watched in pleasure as Harry winced in pain, not quite falling to his knees. "I see you've learnt to withstand pain Harry," he observed, lifting the curse slowly. "The question is, how much?" he murmured in the boys' ear, laughing slightly as the boy shook. "Crucio!" he shouted, laughing as Harry let out a scream of pain. He knew that he should really end this, he needed to show the wizarding world that he couldn't be defeated; couldn't die. But, he loved to torture; he loved the way the screams sent chills up and down his body.

"Ex…expelliarmus," Harry murmured, staggering to his feet. Every bone in his body was aching, shooting daggers of pain through every muscle. Quickly dodging another 'crucio' curse sent his way, he hid behind a set of drawers holding his shoulder – blood covering the hand that was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Voldemort taunted, his wand pointed deadly on the set of drawers which hid Harry Potter. "Don't you want to join your little girlfriend?"

"Dawn," Harry whispered, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Honing his senses on that one feeling he got whenever Dawn was about – the love that he had for her. _'I can still feel her…' _he thought, his eyes opening to reveal a brilliant green. His eyes were glowing and he could feel the energy of 'his' Dawn running through him. She had somehow left him a gift – something to defeat Voldemort with. Lifting his hand, he gasped as he saw her was bathed in a green light – the same energy that Dawn was surrounded in when she blocked the Avada Kedavra curse sent by Malfoy. Time slowly began to stop; Voldemorts taunts slowly becoming a distant memory.

"_You know you can win," a voice whispered to his right, an image forming slightly._

"_They're counting on you," another stated, causing the boy to tear up slightly._

"Mum? Dad?"

"_It's us son, Dawn thought you might've needed some guidance," James Potter stated, placing a ghostly hand on his sons' shoulder._

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"_She can't son, she's…busy," Lily Potter smiled, wiping away a tear from her sons' face._

"What is this?" he asked, motioning for his body covered in green light.

"_It's Dawns' gift to you. You see Harry, it was prophesised that she die because if she didn't, you wouldn't have a chance against Voldemort," Lily whispered, smiling sadly at her son. "She's a great girl sweetie."_

"Will I…will I ever see her again?"

"_Soon son, very soon," James smiled, patting Harry on the head lightly. "But first, you have to deal with Voldemort. You need to destroy him. Avada Kedavra will not work, just as it will not work with you now – that was Dawns' gift son, she gave you immunity towards the curse."_

"_The power is within you son, just look for it," Lily smiled, kissing her son lightly on the cheek – she began to fade._

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"_We have to go back, we were only granted this because of Dawn. You just need to have faith in yourself Harry, everyone else does," James said, ruffling the boys' hair before slowly dissolving. "We love you," he whispered before he was fully going, smiling towards his teary son._

"I love you," he smiled, letting the tears freely fall. It wasn't the first time that Harry had seen his parents after their death, but, they were so real here – just close enough to touch.

"Well Harry, I never knew you felt that way," Voldemort smirked, his wand jutting into the boys' back. "But I'm afraid, I do not feel the same," he continued, letting the boy turn round. His eyebrows rose due to the glow around Harry, but he didn't ask, it didn't seem to worry him that much. "Avada…"

"Permissum nex vindicatum thee," Harry whispered, pointing his wand dead centre towards Voldemorts' heart. He felt the curse hit him, watched in delight as Voldemorts' eyes widened in surprise – Harrys' curse hitting him square in the chest. He watched as Voldemort staggered, falling to his knees in protest – hissing towards Harry.

"What have you done?!" he hissed, glaring at the smirking boy. "It should have killed you!"

"I'm as immune to it as you are Tom," Harry retorted, stalking up to the fallen man/creature. He watched in awe as Voldemort started to burn from the inside out – flames beginning to grow from his chest.

"What is this?!!"

"The souls of the past are collecting on their vengeance," he whispered, his eyes widening as he saw black shadows begin to surround his enemy. They were ripping him apart, tearing from within. Harry just watched as Voldemort was buried in flames and the howls of those seeking vengeance – never once shedding an emotion for the fallen 'Lord.' "Goodbye Tom," he stated, turning his back on the screaming man. Opening the door, he could hear the others talking, and he could still feel the presence of Dawn.

* * *

"Dawn," Willow gasped, looking towards the fallen girl which was surrounded by champions. Faith, Spike, Angel and Buffy; their cries echoing throughout the empty chamber. Her gaze flicked towards Giles in the corner, his own gaze trained on the bruised girl. "Dawnie?"

"She's…she's really gone," Spike muttered, falling to his knees at the head of the girl. He began to stroke her cheek lovingly – the coldness of his body seeping into his own.

"Dawn!" Draco shouted, running to the girl – gathering her in his arms. He didn't care about the older man glaring at him – he needed his best-friend. "You can't be gone, you can't be," he cried, burying his head in her neck. Hiding his tears and cries from those surrounding her.

"How?" was all Xander could whisper, watching the poor boy cling to her.

"She…she stabbed herself. I heard something from Glory…she could be killed, but she was connected to Dawnie. If she died…Dawn died," Faith stated, her gaze drifting between Spike and Xander.

"Is she cold? Coz if she's not, she's still alive…" Anya asked, her gaze uncertain as she looked at Buffy.

"She's gone," the slayer croaked, her back leaned into Angel. Her grief weighing her down.

"W…where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking towards Giles.

"He went up-"

"I'm here," a voice stated, alerting them to the boy staggering down the steps. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and he was limping – scratches were adorning his face.

"Oh Harry," she cried, tears falling as she ran to her friend. She embraced him tightly as he encircled his arms around her – letting his hurt pour out.

"She's gone Hermione," he cried, burying his head in her neck – drying his tears in her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered in the boys ear, smiling as she felt Rons' arms encircle them both.

"We're here mate," he murmured, patting his best mate on the back – his arms encircling the crying two.

"God, it hurts," he cried, collapsing onto his knees – wincing from the pain in his leg. His gaze was locked on the girl in the embrace of Draco Malfoy – the unmoving girl in his arms.

"Voldemort?" a voice whispered behind the group, alerting Harry to the others in the room.

"He's gone," he stated, looking into the blondes' eyes. He could see the grief and sadness in the girls' eyes and he knew that it was reflected in his own.

"Dawn would've been proud," she smiled, brushing away the tears that still fell.

"Thankyou," he nodded, walking towards the blonde boy. "Draco? Can you lift her?"

"I…yes," he answered, staring into Harrys' eyes. He saw that he trusted him, giving him this one chance. Picking up Dawn carefully, he turned to the others in the room – all their eyes' on the girl in his arms.

"We need to go," Vi rushed, tears pouring from her eyes as she saw her friend.

"Aren't the portals closed?"

"No, I need to be the last one," she stated, glancing towards the slayer encased in Spikes' arms – shielding her from harm.

* * *

"Oh dear," Poppy whispered, looking towards the injured as they walked in. Most were just scratches but the main ones were for Buffy, Faith, Angel, Spike, Draco, Harry and Dawn. "Put her on the bed please Mr. Malfoy," she instructed, motioning towards the room next door – an enclosed room. She watched as he went on instinct, not seeming to have heard her at all. "On the beds with you all," she stated, pushing Harry onto one of the beds. His wounds were the most urgent that needed to be tended to.

"I…I have to see her," he stated, moving towards the room which Draco went through.

"Not now Mr. Potter, you need to be fixed," she said, looking towards the large gash that was down his leg. Muttering a spell, she watched as it began to heal. "You're leg will need a couple of weeks to heal," she said, watching in confusion as it seemed to leave a rather harsh scar.

"Okay," he nodded absently, his eyes never leaving the closed door which held Dawn.

"You can go to her if you like, I'll fix you later," she smiled, happily watching the boy quickly get off the bed and stagger towards the door. "Alright you lot!" she shouted, watching as the others seemed to be in a world of their own.

"Dawnie," Draco sighed, carefully placing the girl on the bed. A chill was left in his body – the coldness of her form seeping into him. "You left," he whispered, his tears spilling onto her face. He carefully placed a fallen piece of hair behind her ear – smiling as he did so. "I suppose it was lucky you didn't make the promise," he continued, climbing onto the bed slightly – holding her closely. He just laid there with her in his arms, staring up at the ceiling – welcoming the silence.

"Can…can I?" a voice interrupted, the sound shocking Draco back to reality.

"Sure mate," he smiled kindly, slipping away from her. He was shocked by the raw pain that was in Harrys' voice; the raw emotion it showed.

"Thanks," he nodded, a grim line set where a smile should be. Voldemort was gone, defeated – it was time to celebrate. He didn't move until Draco left the room, shedding the room in candle light. His feet moved with their own accord, his hands itching to touch her. Flinching at the coldness of her skin, he let the tears fall again. His sobs echoed throughout the room; heart-broken, earth shattering sobs. He clung to the girl for life – as if hoping he could transfer his life energy to her, just as she did him. "Come back to me," he cried, burying his head in her neck, his tears drying on her hair.

* * *

"_Dawnie," a voiced whispered, bringing light to the darkness which surrounded her._

"_Mum?" she asked quietly, her hands out-stretched._

"_It's me sweetie," she smiled, embracing the girl tightly._

"_Am I…Am I going?"_

"_You're not meant to be here at this time pumpkin belly, they've given you another chance," Joyce stated, patting her daughter on the head._

"_What if I don't want another chance? What if I want to stay here?"_

"_You can't sweetie," she smiled, pulling away from her daughter. "You have another chance to live Dawnie, Buffy needs you; he needs you," she continued, tenderly placing a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. _

"_What if I need you," she cried, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_I'm always with you sweetie, you just have to look for me," she smiled, shimmering away from the girl. "Say hi to Sirius for me," she whispered, watching as her little girl started to fade. _

"_Bye mummy," she waved; a smile etching on her face.

* * *

_

"Come back to me, come back to me, come back to me, come back to me," he kept mumbling, clinging to the girl tightly. He didn't notice the faint glow of green energy surround Dawn – the twitch of movement from her body. He was shocked out of his reverie by a hand combing through his hair. "What…?"

"Harry," she whispered, snuggling deeper into his embrace. Everything was hurt, she was in so much pain – but, just having him there; it helped.

"You…you're alive," he cried, hugging her even tighter.

"Ow, ow, ow…still hurting here," she winced, flinching away from him slightly.

"How?" he asked, placing a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

"The world still needs me," she shrugged, trying to sit up – she was leaning heavily on Harry.

"I don't…I don't know what I would've done if you-"

"Hey, I'm here now – no more going away for Dawn," she whispered, stroking the boys' cheek lightly. "I'm not going to leave you Harry – told you I wouldn't," she smirked, going to get off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to tell everyone Harry," she sighed, running a bloody hand through her hair.

"Not alone," he whispered, slipping a protective arm around her waist – pulling her closer to his chest.

"Harry, about what you said before…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He had poured his heart out to her – and she had not been able to return it.

"Not yet," he stated, placing a finger to her lips. He could see the love in her eyes, and that would do him…for now.

* * *

Buffy watched as the door opened, expecting to see a haunted boy coming out – but, there was someone with him. "Dawn?" she gasped, looking at the girl wrapped tightly in the boys' arms.

"Buffy," she whispered, unwrapping herself and running towards her sisters' arms. Embracing the girl tightly, she ignored the pain she felt when her sisters' arms wrapped tightly around her – tightly squeezing her.

"You…you're alive," she gushed, letting the tears fall – smiling as she felt her sister nod. Pulling away, she looked her sister over carefully. "Your eyes?"

"I know, it's a side-effect of coming back," she muttered, wiping the tears away from her now bright green eyes.

"Thank god," she whispered, pulling her sister in closer. She couldn't believe that she was alive and standing there…bleeding. "You…you have to get fixed, you're bleeding," she gushed, pulling her over to the bed. She knew that the others wanted their hugs and kisses, but, she wanted her sister for herself at the moment – wanted their time.

* * *

Harry watched with a smile on his face as his 'unofficial girlfriend' hugged her loved ones, her smile dampened slightly. He knew he should ask her about her time…away…but, he knew that it would ruin the moment – dampen the air of happiness. He watched in surprise as Sirius Black burst through the door; eyes wild with anger. He was shouting and tears were in his eyes – he only dried them when he saw Dawn. Harry watched as Sirius walked towards the blonde slayer, his hand extended and a smile on his face. His eyes widened as the blonde embraced the man, a smile adorning Dawns' face. They looked like a family, Dawn, Buffy and Sirius Black were a family – he just wished that someday he could be officially apart of that.

* * *

"How's Dawn doing?" Hermione asked, catching up to the still slightly limping Harry Potter.

"She's fine, she's still recovering though," he sighed, running a tired hand through his unruly hair. It had been a week since the battle, and Dawn was having trouble…adjusting. He had heard of her 'heavenly vacation' and had almost cried again. She was not given entry because other's needed her still – he needed her still. She was quiet in the beginning; only Buffy, Draco, Sirius and he were able to get her to talk. But now, now she was almost more out-going than normal – her attitude was back.

"Everyone's still recovering," Ron muttered, his eye's searching for Ginny. He had been in the company of Draco Malfoy for a week and he found that the boy was quite funny – his no hold attitude was amusing. He had seen the gazes between the two – the longing in both. Now, it was just a matter of time before he put his plan into action.

"I still can't believe its over, can you? Really?" Hermione asked, taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. She looked towards the teachers' table and noticed that their 'guests' had left. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Harry asked, turning his head side to side. "Oh the other's, they had to get back. They're going to meet up with Dawn and Spike at the station," he stated, nodding towards the concerned vampire. They had gotten closer during Dawns' incapacitation, tending to her every need.

"You know, everyone's saying…" Hermiones' gossip trailed off as Harry noticed who walked through the doors. Dawn was limping up the long aisle towards the teachers' table, a look of pure concentration on her face.

* * *

'_God, here goes…'_ she thought, opening the large doors that led to the Great Hall. She had been stuck in that hospital wing for a week, people fluttering about trying to ease her pain. She just had to get out of there and the smell – she got her hatred towards hospitals' from Buffy. She trained her eyes towards the teachers' table, knowing that all eyes in the hall were on her – she knew that the rumour mills would have been set. She didn't even see Harrys' eyes widen in surprise at her being there, or notice the wicked gleam in his eyes. She did however notice when she was unceremoniously pulled onto someones' lap and arms protectively encircling her.

"Do you really think you should be out?" he whispered into her ear, shivering slightly at the thrill it caused.

"I think Mr. Potter, that I needed to get out of the stuffy hospital room," she muttered, sinking into his embrace. She knew that the eyes' of the teachers' and the students were on them, but she didn't care – she needed this bit of peace.

"Eat," he instructed, shoving a plate of food infront of her. He knew that he was being silly, that if he let go, she wouldn't float away. But, it was hard; he had seen her die, he had felt what he would feel when she died, and he didn't like it.

"Why Harry, never knew you cared," she smiled, pecking him lightly on the cheek. She quickly dug into the food that was on the plate, ignoring the amazed looks of everyone. She was hungry, and that was that.

"Glad to see you out and about Dawn," Ron smiled at the girl, smirking at the pair.

"Thanks Ron," she nodded, her eyes set on the food infront of her.

"So, what's going on with you two then?" Hermione asked, smirking at her two friends.

"What?" Dawn choked, her eyes growing wide – her panic only being subsided when Harry started rubbing circles' on her back.

"Well, are you together? Or not?" Ginny asked; after the battle, she had grown closer to the group – she was no longer an outsider.

"I…ah…well…" Harry stumbled over his words, looking towards Dawn. They had never really discussed if they were 'together' or not, he supposed it was up to her.

"Yes," she smiled, looking into Harrys' eyes. She slid a hand through his ruffled hair and smiled, "Yes we are."

"That's good to know Dawn, but maybe you should get off his lap now hmm? Wouldn't want the residents to get feisty," a voice interrupted the group, making them turn around. "Plus, you have class in five minutes."

"Aaaawwww, but Spike, I like it here," she smirked, sliding her arms around Harry's neck.

"I can see you're comfy 'bit," he smirked, his eyes flicking to the blushing boy. "But, I need you in class today," he reminded, pulling her off the boys' lap.

"Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She glared towards the smirking vampire, before turning back to Harry. "I'll see you in class sweetie," she smiled, leaning down towards the boy. She pulled him in closer and gave him a kiss, smiling slightly as he pulled her onto his lap – running his hands up and down her sides. She moaned slightly as he massaged her stomach, carefully avoiding the sword wound.

"Alright you lot, that's enough," he muttered, literally pulling Dawn out of his embrace. "I've had enough of this teenage love fest," he stated disgustedly, pulling Dawn out of the Hall.

"Jealous," she pouted, winking towards Harry. She could see his blush suddenly appear when he realized where he was – she loved to make him blush.

* * *

"I'll see you in a month Harry," Hermione stated, pulling the boy into a tight hug. It was the end of school and the group was just standing outside the barrier between the Hogwarts' train and the real world.

"Are you going to the Weasleys' too?" he asked, smiling slightly as he hugged alittle tighter.

"Yeah, I think I am," she smiled, looking interestingly towards Ron. "What are you doing Dawn?"

"Oh, I'm staying with Angel while Buffy and Faith do a slayer thing – I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous," she pouted, glaring slightly at Spike, who was talking to her dad.

"Good," Harry muttered, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she whispered in his ear, pinching him lightly in the stomach. She smirked as he doubled slightly. "You guys have to owl me," she ordered, glaring at each of her friends.

"We will Dawn," Ron smiled, pulling the girl out of his friends' arms and into his own.

"I will see you," she whispered, pulling Hermione into a hug. "We have to get that boy to notice you," she smiled, laughing at Hermiones' blush.

"Bit! Come on!" Spike shouted, waving the girl over to him and Sirius.

"See you later Gin," she smiled, pulling the girl into a bone crushing hug. "I'll try to get ahold of Drake for you," she whispered in the girls' ear, quickly letting go before she got a slap.

"So, I guess I'll see you," Harry stated, watching as the others seemed to walk away.

"You betcha," she smiled, holding onto both of his hands.

"When?" he asked, stepping closer to the smiling boy.

"Soon Harry," she said, smiling as he brought a hand up to her face; stroking her cheek lightly.

"I can't help but think that if you leave…I won't see you again," he choked, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Harry," Dawn sighed, looking up to see the tears in the boys' eyes.

"I…I can't help it. I mean, I lost you once…I can't lose you again," he whispered, in-twining his hand with hers. He brought their hands up to eyes level and just looked at them. "I can't," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You won't," she stated, bringing the boy in for a kiss. She gasped as he pulled her closer, flushing his body against hers. Never once did their hands let go, in fear that they would disappear. "I love you," she whispered, smiling as he twirled her around.

"I love you too," he stated, giving her one last kiss before letting go.

"You will see me," she said, patting the boy lightly on the chest before inching away. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he returned, just watching as she walked towards Spike and Sirius.

"Then you'll see you," she smiled, waving towards the boy. She turned her back and continued to walk out of the station. Her wounds had healed from her death, but the scars still remained.

"Come on boy, we don't want your aunt to be kept waiting," a man stated harshly, gripping the boys' arm fiercely.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he sighed, turning his back and walking the opposite way from Dawn. _'I hope so Dawn…'_ he thought, his gaze drawn back to where she last stood. _'I hope so…'

* * *

_

I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but I dunno...review if you want one... 


End file.
